Don't Think of Me
by Chibi Hoshi
Summary: Based on Dido's song of the same title. Rated R for language and content. 2+1, 1+R. Dark, psycological, suicide, Relena-bashing. R&R!!


Don't Think Of Me  
  
  
  
Duo slammed his keys on the table. Heero had called and cancelled their date. Again. To be with that. That. That high-and-mighty bitch princess Queen of the World. He threw himself on the couch and turned on the radio, hearing the first words of a song.  
  
"So you're with her, and not with me,"  
  
He chuckled without amusement at the irony. How was it the radio always knew what he was feeling?  
  
"I hope she's sweet, and so pretty.  
  
I hear she cooks delightfully, a little angel beside you."  
  
Of course Relena would have used all her charm, which Duo found blatantly disgusting, on Heero to make him do whatever it was she wanted him to do. Not to mention that she always tried to make herself look as pretty as possible when she was around him. Not that she was very pretty even then, at least in Duo's mind. And maybe the cooking part didn't apply, but she did throw large galas, and she did act the perfect angel. But only around Heero.  
  
"So you're with her, and not with me, oh how lucky one man can be?"  
  
Duo felt his rage flare again. How the HELL could Yuy pass up him for Relena??? But how lucky could a man be? He was very lucky. Too bad all of his luck was BAD! But Heero? Oh how lucky he was, to have two people after him, who would devote themselves to him. He knew his intentions were pure, but wasn't so sure about Relena.  
  
"I hear your house is smart and clean, oh how lovely with your homecoming queen."  
  
"Oh how lovely it must be."  
  
Oh yes, he could see it now. The two of them in her lovely mansion, little Miss Queen-of-the-World not bearing a speck of dirt on anything. How lovely it must be for Heero, to be able to toss him and his affections aside when he could finally be with that rich little bitch.  
  
"When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me  
  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me."  
  
If Duo had had something within reach to break, he would have. The images that sprung to his mind at those words made him see red. 'But don't think of me, Heero. This is the last straw. Don't run to me when you finally start to see through the smiles she uses to cover herself, or when you're finally allowed to fuck her and find out she'll never be half as good as I am. You come crawling back to me and I'll kick you in the face like the bastard dog you are.'  
  
"So you're with her, and not with me, I know she spreads sweet honey."  
  
"Sweet Honey, sweet lies," Duo hissed. "You've made your choice, Yuy. You don't get another chance. Not with me."  
  
"In fact your best friend, I heard he spent last night with her."  
  
"Now how do you feel?"  
  
Hmm.. While she may never actually cheat on Heero, she'd never give him the kind of attention or love he deserved. She'd be too wrapped up in her political meetings, and he'd simply be her body guard. But what about him? Who did he have to go to now that he'd been snubbed? Wufei would create any more emotional attachments in this world, that was for sure. The only reason he'd ever have sex again would be to carry on his clan, and that definitely excluded Duo. Trowa? Or Quatre? No, they were too wrapped up with each other, no room for him. His thoughts turned to another gorgeous blonde, with hair to rival his own. Too bad Noin already had an unspoken claim on him. What was left for him? Who? Nothing and no one, that's what.  
  
"When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me.  
  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me.  
  
And it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me.  
  
Oh it's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me."  
  
"That's right, too late and too bad for you, Yuy. And you better not think of me, because when you do, I won't be there. I'm going to disappear. Cover my tracks and hide, and not even you will be able to find me." His arms wrapped around his waist, and he frowned slightly as his fingers found the gun shoved in the back of his pants. He always carried it now, a sort of habit. But what if. what if he disappeared for good? He already knew there was no place for him.  
  
"Does it bother you now all the mess I made?"  
  
"Does it bother you now the clothes you told me not to wear?"  
  
"Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?  
  
Does it bother you now when I'm not there?"  
  
'or when I won't be there?' he thought, contemplating the gun in his hands. "Will you really think about all that shit, Yuy? Will you? I bet you will. You've changed so much. You'll think about all those stupid, mean games during the war, and how you miss me, and what you could have done, and why didn't you just come see me this time, and how it's all your fault, and I hope it haunts you for the rest of your life. DO YOU HEAR ME HEERO YUY? I HOPE IT HAUNTS YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!" He screamed at the ceiling, cocking the gun.  
  
"When you see her sweet smile baby, don't think of me.  
  
When she lays in your warm arms, don't think of me.  
  
And It's too late and it's too bad, don't think of me."  
  
Oh it's too late, oh it's too bad,"  
  
A single shot rang out and Duo fell to the floor, landing between couch and coffee table. Blood poured from the bullet wound, soaking and matting the hair that used to be his pride and joy, dripping down to mar the pale skin of his face. Beside him, on the coffee table was a picture of him and Heero, now spattered with tears and blood, beside which was a note with four simple words scrawled on it in Duo's messy handwriting: "Don't think of me."  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: So what do you think?? Am I terrible or what? Review and let me know, love it, hate it, whatever, just review!! ~Chibi Hoshi* 


End file.
